3:57 AM
by Ania Lupin
Summary: A pequena figura sentada em cima do meu peito voltou a demandar atenção. Oh Merlin, por que Tu não criaste o botão da soneca no gato?


**Disclaimer: **Personagens de Harry Potter não são meus, são da Rowling . A fic foi feita sem fins lucrativos, etc, etc, etc...

**Sinopse: **A pequena figura sentada em cima do meu peito voltou a demandar atenção. Oh Merlin, por que Tu não criaste o botão da soneca no gato?

**3:57 AM**

A vida era algo que acontecia quando você não conseguia dormir. Bem, a vida estava acontecendo para mim às 3:06 da madrugada de uma segunda-feira, e tudo o que meu cérebro sonolento conseguia registrar no momento era que não era legal a vida acontecer na madrugada do dia de uma reunião importante. Uma pessoa que diz dormir feito um bebê provavelmente não tem um bebê em casa, muito menos um gato.

Bocejei, até meus olhos lacrimejarem. Olhei para o lado, e a figura que eu encontro toda a noite e acho incrivelmente linda hoje me causou uma das maiores revoltas da vida. Draco continuava a dormir profundamente, ignorante ao que acontecia, esparramado no seu lado da cama, que no momento pareceu irritantemente maior que o meu.

A pequena figura sentada em cima do meu peito voltou a demandar atenção, com duas patinhas afofando minhas bochechas. A bichana seria uma perfeita massagista, se não tivesse aquelas afiadas e malditas unhas, que ameaçavam entrar em ação a qualquer momento. Oh Merlin, por que Tu não criaste o botão da soneca no gato? Se bem que, mesmo se houvesse o botão do soninho, ele falharia no momento que Bella quisesse o café da manhã.

Levantei da cama, o ar frio imediatamente me fazendo pegar um roupão. Na realidade, a minha primeira e maior vontade era levar a coberta comigo, mas então, ao olhar o loiro embrulhado em mais de metade do cobertor, uma faísca de bondade surgiu e eu optei pelo pano branco, que como provedor de calor era igual a nada.

Estava nevando outra vez, pude observar pela enorme janela ao pisar na cozinha. Com um toque da varinha o leite gelado ficou quente, e com o resto da minha boa vontade, o leite quente foi para o potinho rosa. A pequena correu atrás de mim, esfregou-se na minha perna, e quando o potinho cheio entrou em contato com o chão, eu voltei a ser totalmente ignorada e somente o leite existia. Mas então, já estava conformada com aquilo. O leite acabou rápido, e eu ouvi um _miau_ indignado quando a gata localizou seu pote de comida, tão rosa quanto o pote de leite, vazio.

- Só quando o despertador tocar. – mais um miau, como se ela entendesse e reclamasse. – Se continuar a comer por trinta, vai ficar tão gorda que vai acabar sendo solteirona por toda a vida.

Voltei para a cama. 3:20. Nem mesmo tirei o roupão antes de puxar a coberta, o mínimo pedaço que sobrava para mim. Sorri à medida que recuperava o calor. Meus olhos estavam fechando, e fechando, e fechando, e eu até mesmo já sentia o começar de um sonho. Há uns dias atrás sonhei que comia um marshmallow gigante, e quando acordei, o travesseiro tinha sumido. Óbvio que eu não comi o travesseiro, em algum momento da noite ele foi parar fora da cama, Merlin sabe como, mas foi estranho. O sorriso aumentou. Sim, eu estava bem, bem perto do mundo dos sonhos. Afinal, as memórias estúpidas já brotavam aleatoriamente, e marshmallows gigantes surgiam diante de mim junto de rosquinhas do tamanho de Bella, e quando eu finalmente realizava a passagem do consciente para o inconsciente, algo pisou em mim.

Se um cachorro pula no seu colo é porque ele gosta de você, se um gato faz o mesmo, é porque você é o provedor de maior calor. Ótimo, acabei de ser reconhecida como um forno humano. Mas então eu me pergunto, como posso emanar mais calor com apenas um quinto de coberta? A vida às 3:32 era um grande mistério.

Uma pata na minha perna, uma pata na minha coxa, uma pata na minha barriga, várias patas dando voltas, duas patas afofando, afofando, afofando, um corpo inteiro, novamente, sobre meu peito. Ok, eu consigo dormir com dois quilos sobre mim. E realmente, quase conseguia até aquele serzinho se transformar numa máquina de ronronar. Prrru prrru prrru. E nada de sono para Ginevra Malfoy.

- Maldita gata. – a felina parou com o barulhinho no mesmo segundo. Definitivamente, ela me entendia.

Resolvi me virar para o lado oposto a parede e mais um miau foi ouvido quando a bola de pêlos fez contato com o lençol. Fechei os olhos e os marshmallows e as rosquinhas retornaram, até um ventinho as levar para bem longe. Abri os olhos, mas não quis acreditar no que eles viam. Por que, por que eu não a deixei ronronando?

- Na realidade, os gatos fazem isso para espantar os pequenos gnomos, que aparecem e tentam roubar seu ar enquanto você dorme. – após o pequeno susto levado pela repentina nova voz, meus olhos desviaram dos verdes, entretidos com o simples ar, e foram direto para o par de cinzas.

- Essa é a melhor desculpa que você consegue arranjar para negar a obsessão de Bella com bichinhos imaginários? – me aproximei mais do meu marido, praticamente esmagando nosso bichinho de estimação entre o meu corpo e o dele. Não demorou até a filhota pular para fora da cama, injuriada.

- Ah Gin, são 3:50 da madrugada, para esta hora, a desculpa foi mais do que boa. – um braço me puxou para mais perto, e uma mão começou a brincar com o meu cabelo.

- Advogado fajuto. – achei o lugarzinho aconchegante no peito dele. – Não esqueça de desculpas para a inabilidade de se dar bem com um novo gato, para a misteriosa adoração de somente um canto da cama, para a paixonite por qualquer um alérgico a ela, e para o botão que transforma a gata calminha e ronronante em uma maníaca arranhadora de braços em dois segundos.

- Mulheres e gatas fazem o que bem desejam, homens e cachorros relaxam e se acostumam com a idéia. – tive que adaptar mentalmente a frase. _Bella faz o que bem deseja, Ginevra tenta se acostumar com a idéia, e Draco, pra variar, relaxa_. – Vamos, volte a dormir. – sim, eu me inconformava com a facilidade que os homens possuíam para dormir. Era só fechar os olhos e puff! Se mulheres conseguissem dormir tão rápido, o mundo, sem sombra de dúvida, seria um lugar melhor.

Outra vez, fechei os olhos. De repente, o quarto ficou tão silencioso que pude ouvir os ponteiros do relógio se mexendo. Tic tac, tic tac. Se ao menos isso, ao invés de me irritar tanto me fizesse cair em sono profundo! Uma vez, não lembro onde, ouvi uma das melhores frases da minha vida: não há esperança para uma civilização que acorda todo o dia com o alarme do relógio. 3:57. Talvez Bella tivesse que me acordar outra vez para ganhar o café da manhã. Com um _delicado_ toque de minha mão, o marcador de horas foi para longe. Observei com um prazer demoníaco o tic tac cessar. Há, tchau relógio.

Rosquinhas, marshmallows e agora biscoitinhos e caramelos também. Sim, o mundo perfeito dos doces voltava lentamente a mim, e somente a mim... Até todas aquelas guloseimas coloridas serem dissolvidas pelo miado. Sim, era aquele miado. O de _levanta serva_.

- Foi só um miado, dorme Gin. – ele respondeu tão calmamente que minha vontade foi socar o travesseiro de plumas na cara dele, mas não realizei tal ato por não ter coragem de tirar o objeto fofo de cima da minha cabeça. Mesmo sabendo que minha voz sairia abafada, eu reclamei.

- Não, isso foi um miado de "acorda escrava e me divirta"! Gata sádica!

- Por Merlin Ginevra, um miau é que nem um Aloha, pode significar qualquer coisa! – a calma lentamente se transformava em aborrecimento. – E quem quis ter um gato foi você, agora só porque você é o principal provedor de carinho e comida dela você quer me culpar. – ao ouvir tal coisa, lembrei-me o porque é tão bom estar casada. É ótimo achar aquela pessoa especial que você quer irritar e culpar pelo resto de sua vida.

- Miau.

- Draco, faz ela ser normal! – o travesseiro foi para cima da minha cabeça, de novo, no mesmo instante.

- Ah, para alcançar o sonho impossível, tente ir dormir. – e eu olhei para ele uma última vez, com uma quantidade considerável de raiva nos olhos, e me virei para o outro lado, propositalmente puxando mais que a metade da coberta comigo. – Bella, vem cá. – outra vez a peste colocou as patinhas no lençol, mas ao invés de me atormentar até eu ficar louca, ela dirigiu-se ao ex-sonserino. Ronronou, ronronou, e então, novamente o silêncio.

Esperei uns poucos minutos para me virar e saciar minha curiosidade. Lá estava o meu marido, dormindo ao lado de minha fonte de estresse. A filhota estava de olhinhos fechados, as quatro patinhas escondidas. Droga, iria chover ou nevar mais? Só pude observar a cena inconformada, se eu tivesse feito isso, ela só demandaria mais atenção, mas quando ele faz carinho, a desgraçada dorme. Vendo a gatinha toda encolhida, o sono voltou tão rapidamente, os olhos ficaram tão pesados, o travesseiro, umas cinco vezes mais macio que normalmente...

**_A calma desenha-se num gato a dormir._**

**N/A:** E então, o que acharam disso? Isso realmente foi escrito num momento de insônia, maldição, ando tendo direto, e eu acabei a história as 3:57, putz, quis me matar quando vi a hora... Hehe, bem, se quiserem comentar, sintam-se à vontade... Finalmente consegui exprimir minha paixão por gatos numa fic, eles mandam e as pessoas babam...


End file.
